1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low-loss oxide magnetic material consisting of a Mn-Zn type ferrite which is suitable for use as a magnetic core for an electrical power source in a display monitor or similar device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of ferrite for an electrical power source, a Mn-Zn type ferrite is heretofore known that was proposed by the present applicant in Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-28634. This Mn-Zn type ferrite is of the type in which CaO, SiO.sub.2, Cl and SnF.sub.2 are added in order to reduce the loss of electrical power.
In recent years, a demand has arisen for higher resolutions of display monitors and similar devices and for larger screen sizes of color television sets intended for general consumers. In response to this demand, in the field of electrical power sources used in these display monitors and color television sets, the operating frequency and the level of load have been made higher and higher.
However, the conventional Mn-Zn type ferrite involves the problems that the loss of electrical power is large; that material temperature rises in an electrical power source result; and that a serious reduction in reliability results.